Kau tak perlu tau
by Nisa Malfoy
Summary: Kisah cinta Hermione dan rintangan yang menghalanginya/Warning: Typo tersebar dimana-mana/GJ/Abal/RnR?


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter kepunyaan **

**.**

**.**

**Kau tak perlu tau**

_senin, _

_Dear,  
_

_Kau tak perlu tau apa yang kini sedang kurasakan,  
bahkan kau tak perlu tahu seberapa dalam rasa ini kusimpan untukmu, dan seberapa lama kusimpan rasa ini untukmu, yang mungkin selamanya untukmu, ya hanya untukmu._

_Aku cemburu? ya aku selalu cemburu bila melihatmu sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain, apalagi saat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat kau sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain._

_Aku tau aku tak memiliki hak untuk cemburu padamu, karena aku bukan siapa-siapamu._

_Aku selalu menangis ditengah malam untuk menangisi dirimu yang tak kan bisa kuraih, namun kau tak perlu tau._

_Aku selalu berusaha untuk jadi yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik agar kau menyadari kehadiranku sebagai Hermione Jane Granger, bukan sebagai si Darah Lumpur. Tiap kali aku mendengarmu mengatakan kalimat durjana itu rasanya sesak, sangat sesak didada, namun kau tak perlu tau. Karena tak seharusnya kau tau perasaan terlarang yang kupendam untukmu._

_Malam ini aku melihatmu sedang bercumbu dengan Astoria Grengrass di koridor kosong, aku tau kau tak mungkin menyadari kehadiranku disana. _

_Kali ini aku menangisi kebodohankua yang mengikutimu hingga koridor kosong sialan itu. Seharusnya aku mengikuti kata hatiku untuk tak mengikutimu, sekarang disinilah aku berada; diruang kebutuhan untuk mengisi kebohanku itu. _

_HJG_

-o-O-o-

**#Hermione POV**

setelah tangisanku reda aku pergi dari ruang kebutuhan dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama ketua murid

_._

_._

_Asrama Ketua Murid_

_._

_._

" Baru kembali Mudblood?" ujar lelaki bersurai pirang platina padaku, saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya rasanya sangat sesak didada, yang kini mulai menjalar ke kepalaku, rasanya sangat pening.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Malfoy" jawabku tak kalah sinis. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas sofa berwarna merah marun sambil menutup mataku, karena kepalaku terasa sangat pening.

"Kau kenapa Granger? kau terlihat sangat kacau. Apa si Weasley itu membuatmu patah hati?" tanyanya kemudian, aku hanya mendengus mendengar kata-katanya. 'Ya aku sedang patah hati tapi bukan karena Ron tapi karena kau bodoh' kataku dalam hati.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu tau Malfoy" ujarku mencibir.

"Aku pergi tidur dulu Malfoy" ujarku pada Draco, yang hanya dijawab anggukan olehnya.  
aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku, tiba-tiba saja rasa pening itu kembali menyerang, namun kali ini lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya. aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa berat. Terdengar suara Draco yang mulai panik, dan semuanya gelap sangat gelap.

.

.

pagi ini aku membuka mataku dan menyium aroma obat-obatan disini, rupanya aku sedang berbaring di Hospital Wings, aku masih memandangi keadaan sekitar hingga terdengar suara madam Pomfrey sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki, _seorang lelaki? _suara itu terdengar sangat familiar, suara bariton itu, suara Draco.

kini aku ingat mengapa aku berada disini, kemarin malam aku sedang pingsan ternyata, dan orang yang membawaku kesini kemungkinan terbesar adalah Draco.

"Miss Granger, rupanya anda sudah sadar. kemarin malam Mr. Malfoy yang membawa anda kemari dengan khawatir" ujar madam Pomfrey, aku terperangah mendengarnya.

"Mana mungkin?" desahku pelaaann.

"Ini ada ramuan yang harus kau minum miss" ujar madam Pomfrey sambil menyodorkan 3 botol ramuan padaku.

"Dan satu lagi miss, sepertinya penyakit muggle mu kian hari semakin parah" ujar madam Pomfrey sambil menatapku dengan prihatin.

"Ooh, tentang itu saya sudah tau ma'am, dan saya harap madam bisa merahasiakannya" ujarku sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Apakah kau sudah berobat pada Dokter Muggle?" tanya madam Pomfrey padaku.

"sudah madam, dan kemungkinan hidup saya tidak akan lama lagi..." jawabku sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Kau jangan menyerah dulu nak, pasti ada cara lain untuk mengatasinya.." ujar madam Pomfrey.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum sendu menaggapi pernyataan Madam Pomfrey.  
Jujur saja aku sudah muak hidup didunia ini, aku sudah lelah dengan penyakitku ini.

"Madam, bolehkah aku pergi untuk mencari udara segar?" tanya ku sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Seharusnya tak boleh nak..., tapi, karena ini permintaanmu. Silahkan..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Terima kasih ma'am" ujarku padanya, yang hanya dibalas senyuman hangat miliknya.

-o-O-o-

Aku memilih untuk pergi ke tepi danau hitam, akhir-akhir ini tubuhku terasa lebih lemas daripada sebelumnya, tak heran setelah menangisi Draco semalam tenagaku terkuras habis.

"Hey, Mione" ujar seseorang lelaki sambil memegang bahuku, dari suaranya saja aku sudah mengetahui bahwa orang ini adalah Draco. Aku diam tak menanggapi karena masih _'Shock' bukankah tadi dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? _

"Eh, tak apakan bila aku memanggilmu 'Mione'?" tanya nya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tak apa Draco. Ehm, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Draco?" tanyaku padanya

"Tak apa Mione, ehm... aku tadi mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan madam Pomfrey, maaf aku tak sengaja mendengar" ujar Draco sambil nyengir. Aku melotot mendengar pernyataannya tanpa mengalihkan penglihatanku dari danau hitam.

"kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku –itu sih kalau kau mau" ujar Draco serius. Sesaat aku tak percaya bahwa orang yang ada disampingku ini adalah Draco, tapi melihat seringaiannya aku mulai yakin.

"Tapi kurasa tak perlu, lagi pula tak ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu" ujarku seraya pergi meninggalkan Draco, tapi aku merasakan ada yang menahan tanganku. Aku tertarik karena tubuhku yang tidak seimbang aku pun terjatuh, alih-alih merasakan sakit aku merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut serta aroma mint yang sangat menyeruak. Saat kubuka mataku aku melihat mata kelabu. Hazel bertemu kelabu.

"Kau tak apa kan Mione?" tanya Draco memecahkan lamunanku, aku menggeleng dan segera bangkit dari pelukan tangannya.

"Trims Draco.." ujarku padanya.

"ya, sama-sama. Ehm, dan sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf karena menarik tanganmu terlalu keras. Dan ada yang masih ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ujarnya

"Tak apa, dan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu?" tanyaku.

"AkuMencintaimu" ujar Draco dengan cepat, aku tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku

**#Hermione POV END**

"Ehm, baiklah aku tak akan menggulangnya jadi persiapkan telinggamu dengan baik" ujarnya, Hermione hanya mengiyakan.

"Aku Draco Lucius Malfoy, mencintai Hermione Granger dengan sepenuh hati" ujar Draco bersungguh-sungguh. Hermione hanya mampu menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku sambil menangis terharu.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Draco dengan lembut. Hermione hanya mengangguk, dan Draco mempertipis jarak antara mereka, saat ini hidungnya dan Hermione telah bersentuhan, Draco mulai mempertipis kembali jarak antara mereka sampai bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Hermione, ciuman yang lembut, bibir mereka saling bertaut, seolah tak ingin melepas satu sama lain, mereka terus saling mendominasi dengan bibir mereka masing-masing dan sampai pasokan oksigen mereka menipis akhirnya Hermione melepaskan ciumannya karena ia kehabisan napas, Draco tertawa melihat wajah Hermione yang sangat merah melebihi kepiting rebus.

.

.

_...beberapa bulan kemudian..._

_._

.

"Mione kau tampak pucat hari ini kau sedang sakit?" tanya Ginny pada Hermione di aula besar.

"Ehm, kurasa aku memang sedang tak enak badan Gin, lebih baik hari ini aku beristirahat saja. Lagipula hari ini jadwalku kosong" ujar Hermione pada Ginny seraya pergi meninggalkan aula besar.

Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari meja Slytherin, Draco.

Hermione pergi menuju ruangan Madam Pomrey untuk memeriksakan penyakitnya kini, karena semenjak menjalin hubungan dengan Draco Hermione mulai memiliki semangat hidup kembali. Namun sepertinya semuanya sia-sia.

" selamat pagi madam" Sapa Hermione saat memasuki Hospital Wings.

"selamat pagi juga Mrs Granger, kenapa kau tampak sangat pucat sekali nak?" tanya madam pomfrey dengan khawatir.

"Entahlah madam, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini saya sering merasakan pening yang bberlebih, padahal akhir-akhir ini saya rutin meminum ramuan dari madam" ujar Hermione panjang lebar.

"kurasa penyakitmu semakin parah dear, kau harus dirawat di secepatnya nak" ujarnya lembut.

mendengar pernyataan itu membuat kepala Hermione semakin pening, Hermione hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum dendu menanggapinya.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu tapi kurasa tak perlu madam aku akan menjalani apa yang sudah menjadi geris takdir hidupku" ujar Hermione seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Madam pomfrey yang kini tengah menangis terharu.

.

.

"Ehm, Draco tadi aku bertemu dengan gadismu dan dia menitipkan surat ini untukmu" ujar Theo sambil memberikan surat yang terbungkus rapi pada Draco.

"Terima kasih Theo" ujar Draco. Theo hanya melonggo, wajar Draco tak pernah mengatakan Terimakasih dengan tulus seperti tadi.

"Sepertinya Granger benar-benar merubahmu mate" ujar Theo yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh Draco _*Tunggu, senyuman?*_

Draco mulai membuka surat dari Hermione.

_Dear, Draco_

_Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. PENTING!  
Temui aku di tepi danau hitam nanti pukul 5 sore_

_Salam sayang,  
H.J.G_

setelah membaca surat tersebut Draco tersenyum sambil menyimpan rapi surat itu.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore kurang 10 menit. Draco pun bergegas pergi menemui kekasihnya di tepi danau hitam. Disana Hermione sudah menunggu Draco dengan gelisah, karena keputusannya, tapi Hermione sudah yakin akan keputusannya kali ini.

"Hey, Mione. Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Draco menyadarka Hermione dari lamunannya.

"Tidak juga Drake" jawab Hermione.

"Apa hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan Mione?" tanya Draco _To-The-Point. _

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Drake" jawab Hermione yang disertai jatuhnya air mata dari hazel indah itu. Draco yang masih binggung dengan maksud perkataan Hermione pun mulai mengusap air mata yang yang berjatuhan.

"Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu Mione" jawab Draco seraya mengusap air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku Drake?" tanya Hermione disela-sela tangisnya.

"Apapun dear" jawab Draco sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Aku ingin kau tetap melanjutkan hidupmu walau aku sudah tiada Drake" ujar Hermione dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dear?" ujar Draco tak mengerti sambil memegang kedua pipi Hermione yang basah karena air mata sambil mengarahkan wajahnya agar melihat matanya.

"Umurku tak akan lama lagi Drake, kau harus berjanji!" ujar Hermione memohon.

"Aku tak mau Mione" jawab Draco smabil melepas tangannya dari pipi Hermione dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau hitam.

"Kau harus Drake, ini permintaan terakhirku padamu" ujar Hermione.

"Dengan berat hati Dear" jawab Draco pasrah dia tau sifat Hermione memang sangat keras kepala.

Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Draco. Draco menarik Hermione kedalam pelukan hangatnya, tanpa ia sadari Hermione telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di pelukan Draco.

"Mione, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kastil saja, tubuhmu dingin bagaikan es batu" ujar Draco

" "

"Mione?"

" " masih tak ada sahutan.

"Mione?" panggil Draco dengan dengan khawatir.

Dilihatnya Hermione yang kini telah menjadi mayat.

"TIDAK! Mione, kau tak boleh pergi!" raung Draco ditengah-tengah tangisnya, jasad Hermione masih dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Niatnya mau nerusin fic yang satunya, tapi belum dapet ide -_-**

**Maaf kalo banyak Typo (saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak).**

**Maaf, kalo gak nyambung dan gak dapet feelnya**

**Tinggalkan Review kalian dikolom bawah ini**

**:)  
**


End file.
